Nur wen ich schlafe
by Severus87
Summary: Wenn Severus in einem Rache Angriff vergiftet wird und in einen tiefen koma änlichen Schlaf fählt, wo er Erinnerungen besucht. Ist sein Lehrling und heimliche Liebe, Hermione Granger, dabei ein Heilmittel zu finden bevor es zu spät ist.
1. Severus

Alle Charaktere, Orte und auch die Grundstory gehören JKR.  
Geld bekomme ich keines, mach das Ganze nur zum Spaß.

Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung aus der Englischen Geschichte von Professor Chrystal-Snape die Original Geschichte findet ihr unter folgendem link s/7831104/1/Only_when_I_Sleep

Severus

Sie war so schön und verrückt und so brillant und so schwierig. Sie war intelligent, quirlig und enthusiastisch. Sie war stur, rechthaberisch und eine Gryffindor ... und um es noch schlimmer zu machen, sie war sein Lehrling und er liebte sie.

Severus Snape seufzte bei der Niederlage. Er wusste dass er Krank vor liebe war mit seiner blühenden Fantasie von dieser jungen bezaubernden Frau. Er war von Natur aus ein mürrischer Mann, er war ein Pessimist.

_Als ob sie mich jemals wollen würde._ _Dummer alter Mann!_ Dachte er und schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf.

Er hatte sich etwas verändert in den vergangenen Jahren seit dem Ende des Dunklen Lords und er war weniger aggressiv wie in den Jahren zuvor.

Kurz nach dem Endkampf war Severus bereit,mit dem Wiederaufbau der Schule zu helfen und seinen alten Posten des Zaubertränke Professors für 1 Jahr anzunehmen. Er hatte gegenüber der Schulleiterin extra betont das er länger nicht bleiben wird, das war jetzt 5 Jahre her.

So sehr er sich eigentlich über seinen Job beschwerte, weil er nur lauter Dummköpfe in seinem Unterricht hatte. So sehr liebte er es wieder in _Hogwarts _zusein_._ Das Vorhandensein von seinem Lehrling ... machte ihm sogar noch mehr Freude.

Als Minerva sich ihm das erste Mal näherte, hatte sie ihm, den Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Posten angeboten, aber er fühlte, dass er besser geeignet wehre, Tränke zu unterrichten. Schließlich wollte er DADA nur während des Krieges unterrichten, damit die Kinder besser für die letzte Schlacht vorbereitet wahren, wenn sie kam. Die Gefahren der magischen Welt waren jetzt ziemlich gering im Vergleich zu den vorangegangenen 30 Jahren oder so, war die Bedrohung durch den Angriff von Anti-Muggel-Hexen und Zauberer sehr unwahrscheinlich, und so kehrte er zu seinem alten Posten als schmierige Fledermaus der Kerker zurück. Severus Snape - Der Tränkemeister

Als er grübelnd durch das Feuer sah, dachte er über das Gespräch nach, das er mit Minerva vor ein paar Monaten gehabt hatte. Die neu ernannte Schulleiterin forderte, Severus dazu auf sich einen Lehrling zu suchen. Nun könnte dies Severus leicht annehmen wenn er den Lehrling selbst aussuchen dürfte. Aber nein, Minerva in ihrer unendlichen Weisheit erzählte ihm fröhlich, das sie bereits einen für ihn engagiert hätte.

Der Lehrling war keine andere als die berühmte Hermine Granger.

Sie war klug und schloss ihr Studium zwei Jahre früher ab als sie es haben sollte. Er würde ein Dummkopf sein, wenn er sagen würde, sie wehre für den Job nicht klug genug, er wusste, dass es nur die Tatsache war, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte und das machte sein Leben umso mehr … unbehaglich.

Er konnte sich an den genauen Augenblick, zurück erinnern als er sich in sie verliebt hatte, er war auf dem Weg nach unten, um Voldemort an der Heulenden Hütte zu treffen, während der letzten Schlacht, als er sich umdrehte erblickte er sie mit ihren buschigen Haaren. Sie sah einfach wunderschön aus, wie eine Art Kriegsgöttin. Ihr Haar war zerzaust wie immer, aber das Feuer und der Nebel der Schlacht erschuf eine Art Goldenes leuchten um sie herum, sie schaute aus wie ein Engel. Sie duellierte sich wie ein Profi, sie schoss ihre Flüche mit Finesse und Vertrauen und er fühlte stolz in diesem einen Moment. Sie blickte ihn an, als der Todesser schließlich im Duell fiel, ihre braunen, ausdrucksvollen Augen blitzten auf seine, und sie nickte mit dem Kopf, um ihm stille Anerkennung zu geben.

"Dies ist nur zu ihrem Besten, Professor." Schrie sie über das Schlachtfeld, während sie begann auf ihn zu zurennen, dabei wich sie mehreren Zauber und Flüche aus.

Sie hob den Arm und warf einen 'Petrificus Totalus' auf ihn, bevor er Zeit hatte zu registrieren, was geschehen war.

Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an und kniete sich neben seinen bewegungslosen Körper, "Verzeih mir ... Severus. Er wird dich sonst töten, und ich kann das nicht zulassen, dass das geschieht."

Er konnte nichts tun, außer sie mit wütenden Augen anzublicken, und sie mental zu beschimpfen.

"Du wirst verstehen, warum ich dies tat Severus. Verzeihe mir."

Sie lächelte ihn sanft an und warf einen Unsichtbarkeits- Zauber über seinen Körper und rannte davon, mit ihrem Zauberstab bereit für eine weitere Schlacht.

Erst später an diesem Tag als die Schlacht gewonnen war, ist sie mit Minerva zurückgekehrt, um ihn abzuholen, da erfuhr er, dass Voldemort geplant hatte ihn in der Heulenden Hütte zu töten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie das gewusst hatte, was der Dunkle Lord für ein Schicksal für ihn geplant hatte, und er fragte sie auch nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er dankbar, dafür war, sie hatte ihm schließlich sein Leben gerettet an diesem Tag. Allein aus diesem Grund, hatte er nie Hermine für ihre Aktionen an diesem Tag zusammengefaltet.

Severus wurde bei seinen Erinnerungen durch ein Klopfen an seiner Tür unterbrochen, nur eine Person würde die Frechheit besitzen, ihn bei seinen Erinnerungen zu unterbrechen; Granger.

Seine Stirn zog sich in Ärger und Frustration in falten, nur weil er in sie verliebt ist, bedeute es nicht, dass er irgendwie weniger Ekelhaft zu ihr war. Er hatte einen Ruf zu wahren und schließlich konnte er ihr, unter keinen Umständen erlauben das sie darauf kommt das er in sie verliebt ist. Sie würde ihn sicherlich auslachen und verspotten, wenn sie jemals, von seinen wahren Gefühle zu ihr wüsste.

_Na ja, dann setzte ich mal mein Spiel Gesicht auf._ _Es wäre schön, wenn ich eines Tages, nicht so Scheiße zu ihr sein müsste. D_achte er bevor er ziemlich heftig seine Tür öffnete.

Er hielt seine Augen geschlossen in Verzweiflung seine Nerven und Gedanken zu ordnen. Als er zu sprechen begann in kalten Tönen, "Ja Miss Granger, was zum Teufel wollen sie?"

"Oh nun Sevielein, als wäre es das kleine dreckige Schlammblut vor deiner Tür!"

Severus fühlte wie sich seine Haare auf seinem Nacken aufstellten bei dem Klang dieser besonderen Stimme.

Er öffnete seine Augen langsam und zuckte bei der Person vor ihm zusammen, "Bellatrix ..."

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_ Brüllte sie ihn an, und der Fluch traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet.

Sie kniete sich neben ihn und grinste boshaft: "Nun, Sevielein, wirst du was trinken."

Sie nahm ein kleines Fläschchen in dem sich eine trübe dunkle Flüssigkeit befand und zwang die Flüssigkeit gewaltsam in seinen Mund, dabei massierte sie vorsichtig seinen Hals um sein würgen zu stoppen, bevor sie sich weiter nach unten lehnte und ihm ins Ohr flüsterte.

"Erkennst du den Trank Severus? Es ist kein anderer als der Trank der lebenden Toten ... mal sehen, ob dein Lieblings, Schlammblut dich retten kann bevor es zu spät ist. Du siehst, ich habe dich eine ganze Weile beobachtet. Ich habe gesehen, wie du sie immer anschaust. Du hattest schon immer eine besondere Vorliebe für kluge Schlammblüter nicht wahr? Es ist Zeit, das Sie für deinen Verrat an dem Dunkle Lord leiden. Du verräterischer Bastard. "

Sie stand auf und klatschte in mädchenhafter Freude in ihre Hände, als sie sah, das seine Augen anfingen zu flattern. Bevor sie ging, trat sie ihn schnell in die Rippen. Seine Ohren waren voll von ihrem wahnsinnigen Lachen, bevor seine ganze Welt schwarz wurde.

"Schlaf gut Sevielein!" Kicherte sie, bevor sie auf dem Absatz umdrehte und hüpfend durch die Gänge ging und dabei alle Fenster Zerschmetterte an denen sie vorbei ging.

"Du wirst den Tag bereuen als du den Dunklen Lord verraten hast Severus Snape ... und auch das dreckige Schlammblut von dir." Murmelte sie, bevor sie das Schulgelände mit einem ploppen verließ.

Hermine erwachte aus ihrem kurzen Nickerchen mit einem schrecklichen Gefühl der Angst in ihrem Magen. Sie hatte einen schrecklichen Traum, dass Severus in Schwierigkeiten war. Ihre Träume waren nie klar, sie waren immer leicht verschwommen.

Sie hatte seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr so einen Traum wie diesen. In der Tat war der letzte in der Nacht vor der Endschlacht. In ihrer Vision, hatte sie Severus gesehen wie er vor Vodemort stand und mit ihm redete. Dann hatte sich die Szene geändert, Severus lag auf dem Boden in seiner eigenen Blutlache... Voldemort stand über ihm und lachte wie ein Verrückter.

Sie hatte den Traum als Warnung verstanden und entsprechend gehandelt, um ihn zu schützen. Ihre Aktionen hatten letztendlich Severus das Leben gerettet.

Nun hatte sie einen Traum über ihn. Dieses Mal stand er vor seiner Tür, bevor er starr auf den Boden fiel. Etwas wurde in seinen Mund eingeflößt gegen seinen Willen. Hermine sah wie sich seine Augenlider schlossen.

_Irgendetwas stimmt nicht._ _Dieser Traum ... etwas stimmt nicht ... Ich muss überprüfen, ob alles in Ordnung ist ... Ich muss wissen, ob __**er**__ in Ordnung ist..._ dachte sie, als sie vor ihrem Stuhl stand.

"Severus ... Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit Severus!" Sagte sie laut, als sie ihr Zimmer verließ und sich eilend auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier machte.

Sie schien einen sechsten Sinn für so etwas zu haben, besonders wenn es um Severus Snape ging. Er war immerhin der Mann, den sie liebte.

Ihr Herz blieb stehen, als sie an seiner Tür ankam und seinen Bewusstlosen Körper auf dem Boden entdeckte.

Sie krabbelte zu ihm und versuchte mit den verschiedensten Zaubern ihn wieder aufzuwecken, aber ohne Erfolg. Panik erfasste sie und sie begann heftig zu schluchzen.

"Severus ... Ich werde einen Weg finden, um dich wieder zurückzuholen ... ich verspreche es. Und wenn ich das tue, werde ich dir genau sagen, was ich für dich fühle ... Ich kann dich nicht verlieren. Ich werde einen Weg finden ... Du hast mein Wort." schluchzte sie in seine Roben, bis Remus Lupin sie weg gezogen hatte.

"Komm mit mir Hermine ... lass Poppy nach ihm schauen." Er packte sie und zog sie an seine Brust und führte sie aus dem Zimmer und ließ Poppy und Minerva zu Severus.

"Ich kann ihn nicht verlieren Remus ... ich kann nicht. Merlin, hilf mir ...", schluchzte sie.

Remus konnte nur hoffen, dass es eine harmlose Erklärung für den Zustand von Severus gab aber er konnte spüren, dass es nicht so war. Er konnte die unheimliche Atmosphäre riechen, er konnte sie riechen. Es war ein Gestank, der seinen Magen heftig drehen ließ, der Geruch der Mörderin und Tante seiner verstorbenen Frau ...Bellatrix Lestrange

"Merlin, helfe uns allen ...", murmelte er vor sich hin.


	2. Hermione

Hermione

Hermione konnte nicht schlafen. Ihr wurde durch Minerva befohlen ins Bett zu gehen, und solange sie nicht zumindest versucht hatte zu schlafen, wurde ihr nicht erlaubt Severus im Krankenflügel zu besuchen ihr Magen rumorte vor Sorge um ihren heimlichen Geliebten.

Als sie auf die Uhr schaute, sah sie, dass es gerade erst nach 5:00 Uhr war, das Sonnenlicht, begann bereits durch die Fenster in ihrem Zimmer zu strahlen.

Sie sprach laut mit sich selbst, "ich werde in dieser seelischen Verfassung eh nie schlafen können. Wie können sie mich dazu zwingen? Sie können mich nicht zwingen. Ich muss forschen..." sie nickte sich selbst zu und erhob sich aus ihrem Bett. Sobald sie angekleidet war, saß sie auf der Couch neben ihr , Seraphina und sie tätschelte sie mit einem Seufzer. Die Katze war eine große Bereicherung für sie, seitdem Krummbein gestorben war, sie war auch ein Geschenk von Hagrid gewesen, der... mehr die speziellen Tiere strich unten über den kleinen und flinken schwarzen Pelz der Katze und schenkte ihr ein trauriges Lächeln.

Oh Seren... Ich weiß gerade nicht, was ich tun soll, ich liebe ihn so sehr und ich hatte nie die Chance dazu, es ihm... zu erzählen, ich könnte die Chance dazu nie wieder bekommen. Jetzt muss ich gehen und Recherchieren, du bleibst hier und sei ein gutes Mädchen für die Mami. Ich werde bald wieder Zuhause sein." Sagte sie liebevoll.

Hermione machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek, als Madame Prince diese gerade öffnete. Sie lächelte die Bibliothekarin freundlich an "Guten Morgen Carolina, ein schöner Tag ist heute oder?"

Carolina schenkte Hermione ein trauriges, wissendes Lächeln. "Nur ein Dummkopf könnte nicht sehen, dass es kein schöner Tag für Sie ist mein liebes. Wie geht es Severus?."

Hermione lächelte sie ehrlich an, nicht viel schien der Bibliothekarin zu entgehen so viel, dass sie schon etwas an Albus erinnerte.

"Nicht so gut als ich ihn das letzte mal sah. Wir wissen nicht, ob er mit, einem Fluch oder einem Gift angegriffen worden ist. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass es ein Gift gewesen ist. Er ist zu mindestens stabil, aber ich muss einen Weg finden, ihn wieder aufzuwecken. Er ist... er ist mein_... Freund_."

Carolina lächelte die jungen Frau vor ihr an, "Gut Kind, wenn irgendjemand in der Zaubererwelt ein Heilmittel finden kann das ihn rettet, sind sie es. Wenn Sie irgendetwas von mir brauchen, ruf einfach nach mir."

"Danke, Ihre Unterstützung bedeutet mir sehr viel." Hermione drehte sich um und ging zur Zaubertränke Abteilung der Bibliothek.

_Denk nach Hermione, denk nach. Was könnte solch einen komatösen zustand auslösen? Eine Art Schlafmittel? Ein Stärkungsmittel? Traumloser Schlaf mit einer höheren Stärke? Nein, es würde eine viel schwerere Aufgabe sein. Vielleicht etwas wie Trunk des Friedens … oder der lebenden toten._

Ihre Gedanken wurden von Madam Prince unterbrochen.

"Hermione, die Schulleiterin möchte Sie in ihrem Büro sehen. Sie sind hier seit 3 Stunden machen sie eine Pause." Sagte Madam Prince freundlich, zu Hermione.

"Ganz richtig vielleicht wird sie mich ihn sehen lassen. Könnten Sie diese Bücher für mich zurücklegen, damit ich sie heute Abend lesen kann?" Hermione fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch ihr Haar.

"Oh natürlich, Kind. Jetzt sollten Sie gehen, nicht damit sie noch Remus schickt, um Sie abzuholen." Carolina gluckste.

Hermione lächelte und schüttelte ihren Kopf bevor sie an der Tür zu Minervas Büro klopfte

Als sie hineinging, wurde sie von Minerva und Remus Lupin begrüßt. Beide Professoren sahen entsetzlich aus, und es war offensichtlich, dass sie Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatten, die Nacht vorher zu schlafen.

"Setze dich bitte, Hermione. Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee?" Fragte Minerva freundlich.

"Nein, Danke Minnie. Wann kann ich Severus sehen? Konnten sie schon in Erfahrung bringen was mit ihm geschehen ist?" fragte Hermione. Sie lies ihre braunen Augen, zwischen ihren zwei Vorgesetzten hin und her schweifen.

Remus saß im Stuhl neben ihr und nahm ihre Hand in seine, "Hermione, wir wissen, wie Sie für Severus … fühlen", er hob seine Hand, um zu verhindern das Hermione ihn unterbricht, da sie schon ihren Mund öffnete, um ihre Gefühle abzustreiten "Es bringt jetzt nichts es abzustreiten Hermione. Wir haben es nach einiger Zeit und ihren Worten zu mir gestern Abend gewusst, als Sie sagten, dass Severus nur unser Glauben stärkten würde. Es ist nichts negatives, tatsächlich ist es an der Zeit, dass jemand in Severus den Mann sah, der er ist und ich würde mich für sie beide freuen … und könnte nicht glücklicher sein"

"Es ist nur mir ..."wurde Hermine von einer kleinen Stimme unterbrochen.

"Was meinst du?" Fragte Remus verwirrt.

"Ich bin es …, wer in ihn … verliebt ist, es ist nicht gegenseitig …. Er weiß nicht, wie ich mich fühle." Ihr Gesicht begann, rot zu werden, als sie mit ihren Tränen kämpfte. "Es ist erbärmlich."

Minerva stand vor ihrem Schreibtisch und sprach laut, "Dummes Mädchen. Ich sehe was für Blicke ihnen Severus zuwirft, es ist offensichtlich, dass der Junge … in Sie verliebt ist, sie wären das schönste Paar, das ich jemals gesehen habe..., aber das ist nicht das Thema das wir besprechen wollten. Remus, der alte Romantiker ist ganz vom Thema abgekommen." Sie schenkte Remus einen strengen Blick, der nicht ganz ernst gemeint war.

"Tatsächlich ich entschuldige mich Minerva. Jetzt, Hermione … ich glaube, dass ich weiß, wer Severus angegriffen hat." Sagte Remus und sah zu Hermione.

Hermione saß Kerzen gerade da, mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen. "Erzähl es mir …" Sagte sie und knirschte mit ihren Zähne.

"Ich … roch sie in der Luft. Dieser stinkende, abscheuliche Geruch …"

Hermione stand mit Wut auf, "Erzähl mir wer es war!"

"Bella … Bellatrix Lestrange." Sagte Remus fast ängstlich.

Hermione fühlte wie sich alles in ihrem Magen drehte, weil ihre Erinnerungen an Bellatrix zurück kahmen. Sie wurde von den Quälen auf Malfoy Manor überschwemmt. Sie hasste die Angst, die sie fühlte, wann auch immer sie den Namen der Frau hörte. Jeder hatte angenommen, dass Bellatrix im Endkampf getötet wurde. Ihr Körper wurde nie gefunden, und sie wurde auch nie gesehen oder hörte man von ihr wieder bis jetzt.

"Ich werde sie töten. Ich werde ihn heilen, und dann werde ich sie töten!" Hermione marschierte zur Tür mit einem entschlossenen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht.

Remus ergriff ihren Arm, "Wohin willst du Hermione? Severus würde nicht wollen, dass du dich in Gefahr begibst."

„Ich werde wirklich sicher sein, ich treffe mich mit Severus. Ich bin vielleicht nicht die Frau, die er liebt, aber er ist ganz gewiss der Mann, den ich liebe. Ich muss herausfinden, was man ihm angetan hat. Wenn ihr mich braucht werde ich im Krankenflügel oder der Bibliothek sein und wenn ihr einen Hinweis erhaltet, das die Lestrange hier herumwandert… lasst es mich bitte wissen. Guten Tag, Remus… Minerva." Sie nickte

Das Büro der Schulleiterin summte vor gespenstischer Stille, als die Tür mit einem lauten Knall von Hermiones Aufbruch kündete.

"Ich hoffe, dass sie ein Heilmittel findet." Sagte Minerva traurig.

"Wenn irgendjemand, es kann, dann Hermione. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie ein Heilmittel findet, bevor Bella sie findet oder weiteren Schaden Severus zufügt." Sagte Remus, zum Fenster hinausschauend.

"Du denkst nicht, dass sie es versuchen wird, Hermione zu verletzen? Sie wird sicherlich nicht durch die extra Schutzbanne kommen, die wir heute Morgen auf diesen Ort gelegt haben...", sagte Minerva geringfügig panisch.

Remus fuhr sich mit zitternder Hand durch seine sandfarbenen, blonden Haare. "Ich glaube in der Tat, sie wird dumm genug sein zu versuchen einen von ihnen zu verletzen, wenn nicht sogar zu töten... und jeden, der ihr im Weg steht. Sie hat etwas vor, Minerva und du kennst ihren Hass auf Hermione und Severus. Ich denke sie ist bereits hier … versteckt... sie wartet darauf, dass ihre Zeit kommt."

"Vielleicht ist es dann gut, dass Bellatrix nicht weiß, wie das Paar für einander fühlt... es hätte ihre Blutrünstigkeit noch gesteigert, wenn sie es wüsste."

Remus schnaubte. "Ich würde einen Wolfsbanntrank im Wert von einem Monat verwetten, dass sie es schon weiß... wir werden von jetzt an noch aufmerksamer sein müssen. Wenn ich diese Schlampe erwische... werde ich sie töten, Minnie. Ich bin es Tonks und auch Hermione schuldig.", sagte Remus, mit den Tränen kämpfend, Erinnerungen an Tonks durchliefen seine Gedanken

"Es sind Zeiten wie diese, in denen ich Albus vermisse. Ich hoffe nur, ich kann uns alle da durch führen, ohne jemanden zu verlieren. Der Krieg zuvor nahm zu viele von den Guten. Ich dachte wir wären über all den Nonsens hinweg.", grübelte Minerva

"Das haben die Meisten von uns, Minnie. Wir müssen nur sicher gehen, dass Neigungen, wie die von Bellatrix nicht wieder aufleben. Merlin hilf uns, wenn sie es tun."

Minerva strich über Fawkes Federn und blickte zum leeren Bildnis von Albus mit einem entschlossenen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht. "Sie werden es nicht, Remus. Ich werde es einfach nicht erlauben."

Severus Verstand arbeitet Überstunden. Er war wütend, verwirrt und zu seiner eigenen Schande, ein kleines bisschen ängstlich. Er wusste, er war in seinem eigenen Verstand, er saß in seinen Lieblings-Ohrensessel, aber her wusste dass dies alles in seiner Vorstellung stattfand. Wenn er sich genug konzentrierte, konnte er seinen physischen Körper fühlen; schlaff und in einem Bett

_Kein Zweifel in dem verdammten Krankenflügel._ Er dachte laut.

Er konnte sich an Bellatrix erinnern und an den Angriff auf ihn, er konnte nur beten, dass Hermione herausfinden würde, was ihm passiert war und dass sie in Sicherheit war. Bellatrix triefte vor Hass, wenn es um Hermione ging. Er rief sich den Moment ins Gedächtnis, als Bella gackernd und sehr laut prahlte, wie sie das Wort „Schlammblut" in Hermiones Arm geritzt hatte, als sie in Malfoy Manor gefangen waren. Der Gedanke an eine verletzte Hermione, hatte Severus selbst da etwas verärgert. _  
_Er hasste es so unfähig, wie jetzt zu sein, alles was er tun konnte war warten und hoffen, dass alles bald genug gut werden würde.

_Wenn er doch nur irgendwie mit Hermione kommunizieren könnte._ Grübelte er.

Er machte einen Sprung, als das Flohnetzwerk zum Leben erwachte und die beeindruckende Gestalt Albus Dumbledore vor ihm stand.

"Was zur Hölle soll das?", schnappte Severus.

"Ist das eine Art seinen alten Freund und Mentor zu begrüßen? Warum Severus, ich bin nur gekommen, um dir Gesellschaft zu leisten, mein Junge.", sagte Albus heiter und setzte sich auf das Sofa nieder.

"Jetzt habe ich doch meinen Verstand verloren. Du bist nichts, als ein Produkt meiner Fantasie..." Albus Augen glitzerten, wie Discokugeln. "Bin ich das? Kannst du dir da sicher sein?"

"Natürlich bin ich mir sicher, du alter Narr. Offensichtlich wurdest du erschaffen, um mir Gesellschaft in diesem verdammten Martyrium zu leisten." Severus begann angepisst zu werden.

"Entweder das oder vielleicht bin ich eine geisterhafte Erscheinung, ich bin gekommen, um dir die Fehler auf deinem Weg und das Potenzial deiner Zukunft zu zeigen..." fügte Albus lässig hinzu.

Severus seufzte verzweifelt und kniff sich fest den Nasenrücken, um vergeblich zu versuchen, die Kopfschmerzen zu unterdrücken. "Hör mir zu, du alter Spinner! Du bist nicht real, du bist nur in meinem Kopf… ich werde dein dummes Gefasel nicht in Erwägung ziehen. "

"Vertrauen mir, Severus..." Fing Albus an, wurde aber hastig von Severus unterbrochen.

"Dir vertrauen? Dem Mann vertrauen, der mich die größte Zeit meines Lebens nur als Schachfigur benutzte? Dem Mann vertrauen, der sich einen Dreck darum scherte, ob ich lebte oder starb? Oh ja, Albus, ich vertraue dir,… wie Hunde dem Tierarzt! " Er begann vor dem Kamin auf und ab zugehen, versuchte dabei seine Gedanken zu sortieren und die unglaubhafte Erscheinung Albus komplett zu ignorieren.

Albus schaute Severus aus traurigen und müden Augen an, sein Glitzern war verschwunden.

"Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, was dir alles angetan wurde … all das, was ich dir angetan habe. Aber du musst mir hier vertrauen, ich habe dir viel zu zeigen… komm, wir müssen gehen ."

Etwas im Ton des Schulleiters veranlasste Severus im zuzuhören und er folgte dem alten Zauberer aus dem Zimmer. Albus schwebte, in Ghul ähnlicher Weise über die Flure, als Severus wogend neben ihm her schritt.

"Was ist es, Albus? " fragte Severus mit einer verwirrteren und sanfteren Stimme, als zuvor.

"Das, mein Junge, wird eine wertvolle Lektion sein. Einige der Dinge, die ich dir zeigen werde, werden schwer anzuschauen sein, aber du musst dich erinnern, es ist alles zu deinem eigenen Besten. " antwortete Albus mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

"Was für Dinge? " Severus konnte fühlen, wie sein Puls zu rasen begann. Er hasste es absolut, wenn der Schulleiter etwas ‚zu seinen eigenen Besten' plante. Er schauderte sichtlich, als seine Gedanken zurück wanderten zu diesen verschiedenen Blinddates, bei denen Albus ihn in der Vergangenheit verkuppeln wollte.

_Ich meine ernsthaft, es gibt keine Frau da draußen, die normal ist? Gut, Hermione ist… sie ist atemberaubend _ dachte er.

"„Hast du mitbekommen, dass ich deine Gedanken hören kann, Severus? Wir sind in deinem Geist… und ich dachte du wärst intelligent. " scherzte Albus und verpasste den stechenden Blick, den Severus ihm schickte.

"Glücklicherweise hat Miss Granger den Anstoß zu diesem Projekt gegeben, Severus. Ich hab dich dabei beobachtet, wie du Tag für Tag über sie nachgedacht hast und von ihr Nacht für Nacht geträumt hast und während der ganzen Zeit mit dir gestritten hast, warum du nicht gut für sie bist. Ich glaube Severus, dass Miss Granger dich sehr liebt. Ich beabsichtige dir einige Situationen zu zeigen, um dir meine Überzeugen zu beweisen und wir werden auch die nahe Zukunft erforschen."

Severus ignorierte das enge Gefühl seines Herzens, bei dem Gedanken, dass Hermione ihn lieben könnte, und so schnaubte er und rollte mit seinen Augen. "Oh ja, Albus. Natürlich liebt sie mich… und sie hat auch Brustwarzen mit Wodka-Geschmack… bring mich nicht zum Lachen, alter Mann."

Albus blieb jetzt stehen und stand vor einem Eingang, den Severus noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Als er sich jetzt genauer umschaute, sah er, dass er in einem hellen und sauberen Korridor standen, eine ungefähr genauso kindisch gestaltete Tafel an der Tür zeigte „Hermiones Zimmer".

"Geh rein, Severus… mach dir keine Sorgen, keiner außer mir kann dich in dieser Halluzination sehen. Ich schlage vor du schaust es dir an…" Albus führte ihn zu der Tür und mit einem vorsichtigen Blick zurück zum Schulleiter, drehte Severus den Türknauf und betrat das Zimmer.

Ein kleines Mädchen mit buschigen braunen Haaren lag auf ihrem Bett und schluchzte laut. "„Ich hasse dich, Severus Snape … unerträgliche Alleswisserin… warte nur bis zum nächsten Semester.. Ich werde es dir zeigen! Du bist ein schrecklicher Mann! " weinte sie.

Severus drehte sich um, um Albus anzusehen, seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus, "Oh das sieht nach Spaß aus…. Ich bepiss mich fast vor Aufregung."


	3. Erinnerung Vergangenheit

Erinnerung Vergangenheit

Hermine ging behutsam in die Krankenstation, begierig, aber nervös Severus in seinem komatösen Zustand zu sehen. Sie winkte geistesabwesend Poppy Pomfrey zu, als sie in Richtung Severus privaten Raum ging. Minerva hatte gedacht, um zu vermeiden jede unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Zustand, es am besten wäre, Severus in einem eigenen Zimmer unter zu bringen. Er war auch ein tadellos stolzer Mann, der es gehasst hätte, als eine Art Schauspiel der Sympathie betrachtet zu werden.

Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als ihre Augen schließlich ihn sahen, als sie die Türe zum Raum geschlossen hatte. Er sah friedlich aus, keine Bewegung kam von ihm außer dem langsamen und stetigen heben seiner breiten, muskulösen Brust. Er sah jünger aus wenn er schlief, dachte sie nachdenklich. Die berühmte Falte, die er zwischen seinen Augen hatte, war entspannt, und sie konnte nicht sagen, ob sie jemals so vorher gesehen hatte. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf im Unglauben an ihre Gedanken.

"Wie dumm von mir Severus, du liegst hier hilflos und ich Denk darüber nach, ob ich dich jemals ohne diese Falten auf deiner Stirn gesehen habe. Ich weiß, es ist dumm mit dir zu sprechen, Ich bezweifle auch sehr, dass du mich hören kannst, aber ich wollte nur, dass du weist, dass ich nicht ruhen werde, bis ich herausgefunden, habe was man dir angetan hat. Du hast mein Wort ... Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen. " Sie saß im Stuhl neben dem Bett und ergriff seine Hand in ihre.

"Ist es nicht traurig, das ich dir ein Mal, so nah sein kann wen du im Koma liegst? I... Ich wollte immer im Stande sein, dich so zu fühlen... dich zu trösten, wenn du es am meisten brauchst." ihre Augen begannen zu tränen, während sie fortsetzte, mit ihren Daumen über seine Hand zu streicheln.

"Ich habe nicht vor, emotional zu werden, aber ich hasse es, dich so zu sehen. Ich kann dich nicht verlieren Severus... Ich kann nicht mein Leben ohne dich … leben, ohne dir zu erzählen, wie ich mich fühle. Natürlich nehme ich völlig an, dass du mich zurückweisen wirst und mich ein dummes Mädchen nennen wirst, aber meine Gefühle zu dir werden immer dieselben sein, ich werde dich immer Lieben. Egal ob du meine Gefühle erwiderst oder nicht, wirst du immer wissen dass es jemand auf dieser Welt gibt der dich bedingungslos liebt.

Sie schaute auf seine Schlafende Gestalt und lächelte, bei dem Gedanken wie es wäre solch einen Anblick jeden Morgen für den Rest ihres Lebens zu haben, sollte er wieder erwachen.

_Mensch, nicht, dass ich nicht Wach auf zu ihm sagen will._ _Ich will nicht das Schicksal herausfordern! _Dachte sie schnell.

"Remus sagte mir, dass er Bellatrix in der Luft … riechen konnte, sie könnte dich getötet haben Severus. Ich kann nur hoffen das, das Gift mit dem sie dich vergiftet hat, nicht so gefährlich ist. Sie und ihre kranke Meinung kennend, wird sie daran Freude haben zu sehen, dass jeder versucht herauszufinden, was sie dir angetan hat. Ich kann sie hier fühlen Severus, sie ist in dieser Schule irgendwo. Ich kann es in meinem Blut fühlen; Du kannst deinen letzten Dollar darauf verwetten, das sie uns beobachten wird. Wenn ich sie finde... Severus, sie wird den Tag bedauern als sie unter ihrem Stein vor gekrochen ist unter den sie sich 5 Jahre verkrochen hatte. Sie würde dumm sein, einen Kampf mit mir … anzufangen, aber einen mit dem Mann anzufangen, den ich liebe, ist gerade zu dumm. Selbstmord. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass sie dafür leidet meine Liebe . Ich muss dich aber zuerst Gesundheit bekommen."

Sie wurde durch Poppy unterbrochen die mit einem feuchten Waschlappen und einer Waschschüssel den Raum betreten hatte, "Es ist Zeit für das Bad von Severus, Hermione. Du kannst wieder kommen und ihn sehen nach dem Abendessen; " Ich habe einige Diagnosen heute auf ihm laufen. " Sagte die Medi-Hexe freundlich.

Hermione lächelte sie an und wandte sich dem schlafenden Patienten zu, "Gut Severus, ich glaube, das, Poppy mir so versucht auf höfliche Art zu sagen Hau ab. Ich werde in der Bibliothek sein, um nach einem Heilmittel zu forschen. Sei stark für uns Severus." Sie drückte ihm leicht die Hand und ging zur Tür.

"Poppy, ich würde dir dankbar sein, wenn du einige Extraschutzbanne auf sein Zimmer legen würdest. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Remus und Minerva dir erzählt haben, aber es sieht so aus, dass Bellatrix Lestrange hinter dem Angriff von Severus … steckt, so dass wir ständig auf der Hut sein müssen. Ich will nicht, das sie zurückkehrt, um ihn weiter zu verletzen, wenn ich nicht da bin um sie zu stoppen."

Poppy wirkte sehr angeschlagen nach der Nachricht von Hermione, "Bellatrix Lestrange? Warum kann diese verrückte Schlampe uns nicht alle in Frieden lassen? Ich hatte immer gehofft, dass sie im Endkampf von einem Avada getroffen wird… sie war fast verrückter, als Voldemort. Aber Ja, Hermione ich werde weitere, ziemlich komplizierte Banne und einen _"bemerkt mich nicht_" Zauber auf sein Zimmer werfen."

Dies schien Hermine etwas zu entspannen. Sie nickte zur Medi-Hexe und verließ den Raum, ihre Augen auf Severus geklebt, bis er aus ihrer Sicht war.

Severus blickte auf das weinenden Mädchen mit einer Grimasse, "Albus, warum bin ich hier? Warum würde ich Hermione sehen wollen wie sie mich einen Bastard… nennt, sie muss hier zwölf, dreizehn sein? Ist das nicht ein bisschen Idiotisch?"

Albus gluckste und schüttelte seinen Kopf, "Natürlich nicht mein Junge. Es gibt einen Grund warum wir hier sind."

Severus drehte sich um und sah eine andere Person den Raum betreten. Sie war ungefähr so groß wie Hermine jetzt war, sie hatte widerspenstige Haare lockig wie sie auch, aber diese Dame hatte Weißblonde Haare. Sie ging in Richtung Bett und nahm Hermine in ihre Arme, diese kuschelte sich an ihre Brust.

_Muss ihre Mutter sein_. Dachte Severus.

"Tatsächlich ist das Mrs. Granger." Albus unterbrochen.

_Ich hasse, es wenn er das tut. _

Das Glucksen von Albus wurde ignoriert, weil die Frau begann, mit dem verzweifelten kleinen Mädchen zu sprechen; "Komm jetzt mein Schatz, warum regst du dich wegen einem Lehrer so auf? Nach dem, was ich von dir gehört habe, ist er ein schrecklicher, unangenehmer Mann. Warum lässt du dich also so beeinflussen? "

Severus trat näher heran, gespannt auf ihre Antwort.

"Ich will nur das er zu mir sagt, dass ich gut bin, einmal. Nur einmal Mama. Er ist bösartig und grausam, aber er ist so intelligent und er ist einfach ... genial. Ich versuche mein bestes, um ihn zu beeindrucken; ich arbeite zusätzlich hart an seinen Aufsätzen, ich versuche auf alle Fragen zu antworten die er der Klasse stellt, und meine Tränke sind nie falsch. Er hat nie gesagt"Gut gemacht" einmal… nannte er mich eine unerträgliche Knox-it-All bevor wir Ferien hatten. Ich weiß nicht, warum es mich so sehr stört. I … Ich will dass er mich mag." Sie begann, noch lauter zu schluchzen, und Severus fühlte einen Stich der Schuld in seinen Eingeweiden.

"Ach Liebling, ich bin überzeugt, dass er genau weiß, wie hervorragend du bist. Es kann eine Weile dauern, um es zu sehen, aber ich bin sicher, eines Tages wird er es sehen. Ich denke es ist jetzt Zeit für ein bisschen Eis… was sagst du?" Sagte ihre Mutter mit einem Lächeln, die versuchte, ihre Tochter wieder etwas Glücklich zu machen.

"Minze-Schokoladen-Split?" fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

"Gibt es irgendeine andere Art? Komm steh auf Sternenlicht!"

Snape keuchte als die Visionen von Hermine und ihrer Mutter durch ihn hindurch liefen, als wäre er ein Geist. Er wandte sich Albus zu mit einem Spöttischem lächeln.

"In Ordnung, ich fühle mich jetzt wie ein Bastard…war, dass die Lektion hier? " spuckte er.

Mit einer für immer heiteren Verfügung gluckste Albus bloß.

"Nein, die kleine Erinnerung sollte dir zeigen wie spitz deine Bemerkungen wirklich sind. Vielleicht warst Du nicht so ein "Bastard" wie du es selber nennst...du würdest nicht so über Miss Granger's Reaktion auf deine Gefühle für sie besorgt sein. Nein, antworte mir jetzt nicht...denk darüber einfach mal ein bisschen nach."

"Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich irgendwo hingehen würde... " Severus lehnte sich gegen die Wand."Alles was sie wollte war ein bisschen Lob, aber jeden ihrer Versuche wehrte ich ab und ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es sie so traurig machen würde. Ich habe das nicht gemacht um ein Bastard zu sein. Zumindest nicht an erster Stelle. Natürlich wusste ich, dass sie brilliant war, meine beste Schülerin... Es hatte nie jemanden gegeben der auch nur ansatzweise an ihre Intelligenz und ihr Brillianz herankam... doch rezitierte sie Wort für Wort aus den Büchern.  
Das war es, was mich vom ersten Tag an verärgerte, sie dachte nie quer. Sie dachte nie, dass da mehr Dinge sein könnten, als die, welche in irgendwelchen Texten niedergeschrieben worden waren.  
Ich wollte, dass sie überragend war... eine Denkerin, eine Anführerin (in solchen Dingen) und nicht das Schaf, dass sich von diesen akademischen Arschlöchern mit Informationen füttern ließ.  
Ich glaube die Witze die jetzt über mich gemacht werden...hm... Ich habe Jahre damit verbracht, sie so zu behandeln, dass sie mich nicht mag, indem ich ihr eben dies zeigte. Und all das nur, um mich am Ende in sie zu verlieben.  
Und jetzt sieht es so aus, als würde ich niemals mehr die Chance bekommen es ihr zu sagen... _meiner Hermione_...ha, sie wird nie mein sein", sagte Severus reumütig, den Kopf geneigt, um nicht den Tränen nachzugeben.

Er konnte nicht den Schmerz in seinem Herzen ignorieren bei dem Gedanken, nie wieder die Frau zu sehen, die er liebte. Er wusste, dass, wenn er jemals wieder, aus diesem lebendigen Albtraum erwachte, würde er versuchen müssen den Mut zu finden um, Hermione zu erzählen, was er für sie fühlte, selbst wenn es bedeutete, das sein Herz wieder gebrochen wird. Er konnte nicht den Druck nehmen, den er von seinem Herzen fühlte. Es schrie ständig, um mit der Frau zu sein, der es gehörte, jedes Mal hüpfend, wen sie in der Nähe von ihm war, hart schlagend, wann auch immer er an sie dachte. Es gab kein Bestreiten mehr … sein Herz gehörte Hermione Granger.

Albus legte tröstend seine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Du warst schon immer eine pessimistische Person, Severus, schon damals als du noch ein Schüler warst und ich dich unterrichtete. Du musst positiv bleiben oder du wirst für immer hier bleiben. Sie liebt dich _wirklich_, da bin ich mir sicher, und ich weiß das sie gerade, einen Weg sucht um dich in das Land der wachen zurückzuholen! Nur dann kann sie jemals, aufrichtig _Deine__ Hermione_ sein. Nun ... auf zum nächste Schritt ... "

Albus schnappte seine Finger, und das Zimmer um sie verblasste zu Staub, der sich schnell in eine neue Szene formte. Er hielt seine Augen auf den Fußboden gerichtet, bis er sah, dass sie im Salon von Malfoy Manor standen. Als er die Bewohner des Raumes erblickte, schnellte seine Hand sofort zu seinem Zauberstab, nur um sich daran zu erinnern, das er diesen nicht bei sich trug.

"Entspann dich Severus, das ist gerade nur eine Erinnerung…, aber ich warnen dich, was du siehst, könnte dich stören." sagte Albus ernst.

Severus war im Begriff, Albus zu bitten, ausführlicher zu werden, wurde aber durch die Stimme von Bellatrix Lestrange unterbrochen, "Bringt mit das Schlammblut aus den Kerkern. Ich will … spielen"

Severus fühlte die Panik tief in seinem inneren, er wollte das nicht sehen, aber er wusste, dass er es musste.

_Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es eine andere muggel geborene ist, mit der sie vor, hat 'zu spielen', Obwohl dieses Gefühl in meinem Bauch mir sagt das es…meine Hermine sein wird. _

Sein Herz, das in seinem Hals gefangen war, als eine junge, aber dennoch schöne Hermione, durch Fenrir Greyback ins Zimmer geworfen wurde. Sie richtete sich wieder auf und brachte ihrer Haltung in Ordnung, ihr Kinn im Widerstand erhebend.

"Dreckiges Schlammblut, du wirst mir ein paar Information geben, in Ordnung kleine?" sagte Bellatrix, als sie bis zu Hermione schlenderte. Der Hass in den Augen von Hermine war in diesem Moment intensiv und Severus zuckte sichtlich zusammen, als Bella ihren Stab zog und einen "Crucio" auf Hermine warf.

Ihre kleine Gestalt fiel auf den Fußboden wie ein Sack Kartoffeln, aber sie machte keinen Ton trotz der immensen Schmerzen, die sie hatte. Sie war wirklich eine Kriegerin.

Ihr Schweigen schien, Bellatrix weiter rasend zu machen, als sie den Fluch aufhob und sich einem blassen und erschreckt schauenden Draco zusandte.

"Bring mir meinen geschätzten Dolch, Neffe." wisperte Sie dem Jungen in einer kränklichen süßen Stimme zu. Draco warf einen flüchtigen entschuldigenden Blick zu Hermione und ging, um die Waffe seiner Tante herbeizuholen.

Severus bat Albus, in den Erinnerungen weiterzugehen, weil Bella begann, das Wort 'Schlammblut' in den Arm von Hermione zu ritzen, ihre Schreie ließen seinen kompletten Körper vibrieren, er wollte sie so nicht sehen. Er fühlte sich physisch krank. Albus hatte mit seinem jungen Freund Erbarmen und mit einem Schnappen seiner Finger, bewegten sie sich auf die nächste Vision zu.

Severus hatte kaum bemerkt, dass sich die Szene noch einmal verändert hatte, sein Herz schlug immer noch heftig gegen seine Brust. Er wusste nicht, dass Hermione während des Krieges gefoltert worden war und er ihn böse außer dem Verständnis machte. Er fühlte sich verantwortlich, er war bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht in sie verliebt gewesen, aber er hatte geschworen, seine Schüler zu schützen. Er hasste es, ihren Schmerz zusehen, aber er fühlte auch enormen Stolz darauf, wie tapfer sie war. Manch ein Erwachsener Mann wäre unter dem cruciatus von Bellatrix, zerbrochen. Sie war wirklich eine erstaunliche Frau.

"Warum zeigst du mir solch eine Erinnerung? War es, zum mir zu zeigen, Sollte es mir zeigen, Versager ich war? Ich hätte dort sein sollen, um es zu stoppen! Ich hätte sie schützen müssen Albus!" Severus schrie den älteren Mann an.

Albus sah ihn düster an, das Funkeln in seinen Augen war verschwunden. "Der Krieg hat Miss Granger verändert, Severus. Dieser Moment hat ihr ganzes Leben verändert, machte sie zu der Frau, die du liebst. Es war eine schreckliche Erinnerung, aber es wird nicht schmerzhaft für dich sein, ihren Schmerz zu verstehen.  
Von ihrer Selbstsicherheit war nichts mehr übrig gewesen, nachdem sie mit Bellatrix aneinander geraten war, vielleicht siehst du jetzt, warum ihr ihre Gryffindor Unüberlegtheit ungelegen kam, wenn es um Dinge geht, die mit Herz und Liebe zu tun haben. Sie ist eine außerordentlich starke Hexe, doch du musst verstehen, dass auch sie nicht unverletzbar ist, wie jeder Mensch.  
Es würde dir gut tun, dich daran zu erinnern, dass ihr beide eine Liebesbeziehung angestrebt habt. Nun, komm schon Sverus, das Schlimmste ist vorüber. Kopf hoch!"

Sie standen jetzt in einem Zimmer, das Severus nur als das Schulsprecherinnen Zimmer erraten konnte, das Zimmer war unangenehm in den Gryffindor Farben , Rot und Gold gehalten. Bei diesen Farben drehte sich Severus Magen vor Ekel.

"Ich glaube, ich werde hier die Farben ändern, sie sind ziemlich grässlich." sagte Hermione, als sie das Zimmer betrat mit Ginerva Weasley hinter ihr im Schlepptau. Severus lächelte beim Anblick von ihr, sie war wirklich ungewöhnlich reizend.

"Ja, tatsächlich. Dumbledore hat ein bisschen übertrieben denkst du nicht?" kicherte der rot Schopf.

Hermione lachte, und Severus war außer Stande, sein Lächeln zu unterdrücken bei diesem so vertrauten Ton. Er dachte immer, dass ihr Lachen melodische Qualitäten dazu hatte, das sich seine Haare auf der Rückseite von seinem Nacken aufstellten.

"Ich war schon immer etwas neidisch auf die Slytherins…grün und Silber sind weitaus angenehmere Haus Farben." trug Hermione gesprächig bei, als sie ihre Gardinen von rot in eine Minz grüne Farbe änderte.

"Natürlich bist du auch eifersüchtig, weil sie den attraktiven Professor Snape, als ihr Oberhaupt des Hauses haben… bestreite es nicht Hermione. Ich sehe, wie du ihn an schielst ." neckte Ginny.

Severus spürte, wie seine Hose in Erregung enger wurde und sein Herz schneller schlug, als er auf die Antwort wartete. Er sah wie ihr schönes Gesicht rot wurde als, sich das Zimmer selbst änderte.

"Ich gebe zu, dass Professor Snape eine … anspruchsvolle Ausstrahlung … hat, ich kann mir nicht helfen aber ich muss ihn immer anschauen aber, ich schiele ihn nicht an Ginerva Weasley!" sagte Hermione zu ihrer Verteidigung. "Ich respektiere ihn. Er ist intelligent, und klug, und tapfer … die, Tatsache das er attraktiv ist, ist nur ein bloßer Bonus für mich."

_Was für eine scheiße, Sie denkt ich wäre attraktiv! _ Dachte er unter Schock.

Ginny kicherte und warf sich auf das Bett von Hermione. Hermione rollte mit ihren Augen, aber kicherte zusammen mit ihrer Freundin.

"Weißt du, es ist eine Schande das er dich so sehr hasst. Ich glaube, ihr zwei währt perfekt für den jeweils anderen." sagte Ginny ernsthaft, und zog Hermione neben sich auf das Bett.

Hermine lächelte bei dem Gedanken, mit Severus, "Ja, vielleicht würden wir, aber unglücklicherweise hasst er mich wirklich so sehr, also ist dieses Gespräch überflüssig." Sie senkte ihren Kopf, und Severus wollte nichts anderes als sie in seine Arme nehmen und ihr immer wieder erzählen wie sehr er sie liebte. Er hatte sie nie gern so gesehen; es waren ihre Augen, die ihn jedes Mal zerstörten. Ihre braunen Augen waren so ausdrucksvoll, dass, er als sie traurig oder böse war, es so war, als ob er genau sehen konnte, wie sie sich fühlte. Sie war die einzige Person, die ihn sich hatte Schuldig fühlen lassen, für seine Schneidigen und Kritischen; sie war wirklich seine wahre Schwäche.

Albus unterbrach seine Gedanken, "Beginnst du, mir zu glauben, wenn ich sage, dass sie dich auch liebt?"

Severus, schnaubte "Eine bloße Schulmädchenschwärmerei Albus. Ich weiß, dass du einen gerechten Anteil an Erfahrungen mit diesen bösen Jungs hast. So … mochte sie mich in einem romantischen Sinn vor sechs Jahren …, das bedeutet verdammt nochmal jetzt nichts alter Mann."

"Ich wäre ein Dummkopf gewesen, wenn ich geglaubt hätte, dass du es dir leicht machen würdest, aber Ja Severus, Minerva war tatsächlich ein Opfer einer Schwärmerei auf einen älteren Mann … einen älteren Mann, den sie später heiratete." gluckste Albus.

"Du bist ein Dummkopf, wenn du glaubst, dass sich meine Situation als dieselbe … herausstellen wird, warum spreche ich überhaupt mit dir? Du bist eine Erfindung meiner eigenen Fantasie. Das ist … so beschissen ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich in diesen Mist miteinbezogen werde." spottete Severus. "Ich möchte nicht mehr sehen Albus."

"Ich fürchte, das kann ich nicht. Es gibt noch viel zu sehen. Es ist richtig, dass die anfänglichen Gefühle von Miss Granger für dich die einer Schulmädchenschwärmerei waren,aber dieses Gefühle manifestiert sich in Liebe. Es gibt ein paar monumentale Ereignisse in ihrem Leben, das ihre Liebe für dich in meinen Augen bestätigte. Sie halfen ihr, ihre Gefühle … zu akzeptieren und zu verstehen, Du musst sehen, was sie durchmachte, um aufrichtig zu verstehen."

Severus rollte mit seinen Augen und sagte Sarkastisch, "Oh Prima! Führen Sie Mac Duff … an der Nase herum"


	4. Gib mir ein Zeichen!

Gib mir ein Zeichen!

Remus ging in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts umher, seine Stirn in Gedanken in Falten gezogen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Bellatrix Lestrange wieder in der Schule war und einen seiner Kollegen verletzte. Es machte ihn unruhig und wütend. Sie hatte erfolgreich das Leben, das er mit Tonks aufgebaut hatte zerstört und jetzt schien diese Psychopathin so versessen darauf zu sein das gleiche mit Severus und Hermione zu tun.

_Wenigstens hat sie ihn nicht Avada ... leider hatte meine schöne Frau nicht so viel Glück._ Dachte er traurig.

Was die ganze Situation noch tragischer für ihn machte war, dass Hermine und Severus ihre Gefühle füreinander nicht zugelassen hatten, obwohl es offensichtlich für jeden innerhalb eines 2 Meilen Radius des Paares war. Selbst wenn sie sich stritten, konnte man die sexuelle und leidenschaftliche Spannung von beiden fühlen. Remus lächelte als er an das ungleiche Paar dachte, er erinnerte sich an eine bestimmte Situation, als sie sich gegenseitig beleidigten was gelinde gesagt amüsant war;

_"Verfluchte Gryffindor Alleswisserin ... Sie stecken immer ihre Nase in dinge die... sie ... nichts ... angehen!"_ zischte _Severus._

_Hermione marschierte zu ihm, mit den Händen auf ihren Hüften, das sie wie eine junge Molly Weasley aussehen lies;__"Ich stecke meine Nase nirgendwo rein! Ich war einfach nur besorgt!__Mein Gott ich habe keine Angst Severus Snape, das ist das letzte verdammte Mal, dass __**ich**__ ihnen helfe! Sir! "_

_"Du bist mein Lehrling dummes Mädchen, es ist deine Aufgabe, mir zu helfen!"_ _Antwortete er mit__ einem Grinsen._

_"Du Mistkerl, du elender Bastard. Ich würde lieber Flubberwürmer Reste aus den Kesseln vom Ersten Jahrgang reinigen, bevor ich wieder ihnen helfe!"_ _Sie wurde rot im Gesicht und atmete schwer._ _Remus war sich sicher, dass sie näher zu einander gingen und sich leidenschaftlich küssen würden, aber sie fuhren fort, sich gegenseitig zu beleidigen._

_"Oh, du wirst genau das tun. Flubberwürmer Reste aus den Kesseln vom Ersten Jahrgang reinigen das habe ich jetzt als schöne Strafarbeit nur für Sie Reserviert ... die schöne Hermine Granger."_ _Severus grinste, er war fast Nase an Nase mit ihrer._

_"Fick dich Snape. Ich schwöre, wenn ich nicht ihr Lehrling wäre, hätte ich in ihre allzu große Nase geschlagen!" _

_"Ja, gut Miss Granger und ich hätte ohne Zweifel, ihren allzu großen Arsch dafür geschlagen."_ schnappte er_._

_Hermine starrte ihn mit großen Augen und mit offenen Mund an, "Sie denken, mein Arsch ist fett!" Sie klang fast verletzt und Severus hatte den Anstand, nach seiner Bemerkung ein wenig bedauernd zu schauen. _

_"Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung damit…ähm…Ich meine…es wurde in der Hitze des Moments gesagt…ähm…möglicherweise habe ich überreagiert. Bitte lass in Zukunft die Finger von meinen P__op Tarts__...Ich bevorzuge sie verbrannt"_ sagte _Severus etwas ruhiger._

_Hermione nickte und sagte mit zittriger Stimme: „Ich habe sie nur angefasst weil ich dachte sie würden brennen. Ich wusste nicht, dass du sie verbrannt magst…denkst du wirklich mein Arsch ist zu fett?" fragte sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln._

_Remus sah Severus misstrauisch in die Augen, bevor er wieder zu Hermione sah, "Es gibt nichts an Ihrer Person, das übermäßig fett wäre Hermione... Sie sind perfekt proportioniert für Ihre Größe." _

_Remus konnte sehen, dass Severus mehr zu Hermine sagen wollte, aber entschied, sich dagegen._ _Er konnte den Knochen in Severus Kiefer mahlen sehen und wie er seine Hände zu Fäusten Ballte in Frustration._ _Hermione schien sich über Severus' zweifelhaftes Kompliment zu freuen und seufzte erleichtert, bevor die Beiden das Lehrerzimmer verließen um zum Labor in den Kerkern zurückzukehren._

Remus schüttelte den Kopf bei der Erinnerung: "Nur die beiden konnten über verbrannte Pop Tarts streiten." murmelte er vor sich hin. Er fand sich vor der Bibliothek wieder und entschied sich hineinzugehen um ein Buch zu finden, welches er heute Abend in seinem Bett lesen könnte. Seit Bellatrix wieder aufgetaucht war, war sein Schlaf auf ein Minimum gesunken

Als er zu der Abteilung der Muggel Romanliteratur in der Bibliothek zuging, wurde er von einem Bündel lockiger, langer Haare, umgeben von dicken Wälzern, auf dem Mahagonitisch abgelenkt. Hermione schlief tief auf einem Stapel Pergament, die Feder lag mitten im Satz, den sie nicht mehr beendet hatte.

_Armes Ding, sie hat sich kaputt gearbeitet. Wenn es irgendeinen Zweifel daran gab, dass sie ihn liebte, war dieser jetzt aufgehoben._

_Dachte er, als er die Feder aus ihrer kleinen, zarten Hand nahm. Sanft stupste er sie wach._

"Hermine ... aufwachen kleine."

Ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten, als sie langsam die Augen öffnete.", Remus? Was machst du in meinem Schlafzimmer? Ist Severus ok?" Schnell setzte sie sich auf und wirkte leicht panisch.

Remus legte eine beruhigende Hand auf ihre Schulter, "Beruhige dich Hermine. Severus ist in Ordnung, du bist in der Bibliothek eingeschlafen." Er kicherte bei ihrer offensichtlichen Erleichterung.

_Sie liebt ihn wirklich._ Dachte er liebevoll, als er sich neben sie setzte.

"Du arbeitest zu viel Hermione. Ich weiß, dass du Severus helfen willst, aber er braucht dich in dem Zustand, in dem du dein Bestes geben kannst. Es ist nicht sicher für dich, allein hier zu sein, wenn diese Psychopathin auf freiem Fuß ist. Bitte geh nach der Ausgangssperre nicht hinaus, ich werde alle Patrouillen von jetzt an übernehmen und du wirst nicht bis spät in die Nacht lernen…einverstanden?", meinte er freundlich.

Hermione seufzte und schnaubte leise, "Ich kann es mit ihr aufnehmen, wenn sie auftaucht…aber wenn du dich besser fühlst höre ich mit meinen nächtlichen Wanderungen auf. Wie hältst du das eigentlich aus? Das Bellatrix auf freiem Fuß ist, ist für dich sicher auch nicht leicht…"

Remus lächelte sie weiterhin an. "Nur du kannst in der Mitte des persönlichen Tumults stehen und mich fragen, wie es mir geht. Du bist eine außergewöhnlich fürsorgliche Person, Severus kann sich glücklich schätzen."

Hermine schnaubte, "Wie auch immer Lupin…beantworte meine Frage."

"Es geht mir gut Hermione. Wirklich. Ihr Eindringen in unsere Leben hat ein paar Wunden aufgerissen aber…ich weiß, Dora würde wollen, dass ich daran denke stark zu sein, für ihr Andenken und für unseren kleinen Teddy natürlich"

"Ich schätze, dass du Teddy unter Bewachung hast…nur für den Fall?" , Fragte Hermine besorgt.

Remus fuhr sich mit einer zitternden Hand durch die Locken. "Ja, sicher versteckt. Ich wollte nicht, dass irgendeine Chance besteht…sollte seine wundervolle Tante sich dazu entscheiden, dass sie ihm einen Besuch abstatten will."

"Ich denke, er wird sicher genug sein, ich glaube, sie ist versessen darauf Severus... und mich zu bekommen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, welche zwei Menschen, sie mehr hassen würde, außer natürlich Dumbledore ... aber wie wir wissen, hat sie ihren ersten schlag gegen Severus ausgeführt. Dank dem Himmel für kleine Gaben meinst du nicht? Ich habe keinen Zweifel dran, dass sie ihn leiden lassen würde. " Sie lächelte schwach und blickte in das brennende Feuer vor ihnen.

"Ich hoffe einfach nur, dass ich Severus nicht fallen lasse. Er bedeutet mir alles" meinte sie traurig.

"Du wirst das Schaffen Hermine. Wenn es irgendjemand kann, dann du. Albus glaubte immer daran, dass Liebe die stärkste Magie überhaupt wäre und du und Severus ihr habt jede Menge davon."

Hermine lächelte den Werwolf traurig an und drückte seine Schulter in Zustimmung, bevor sie die Bibliothek Verlies.

"Versuche etwas Schlaf zu bekommen Remus, Merlin weiß, wie lange wir brauchen werden, bis wir sie endlich gefangen haben."

Severus ließ Albus allein zurück in der Vision und stürmte direkt in eine andere. Er befand sich in einem dampfenden Raum, die Hitze in der Luft war fast unerträglich.

_Bin ich in einer Sauna?_ Dachte er, als er versuchte etwas durch den Dampf zu sehen.

Er ging vorsichtig weiter in den Raum, blieb aber abrupt stehen, als er einen leisen Seufzer aus dem hinteren Teil des Raumes hörte. Der Dampf löste sich bald auf, und er wurde mit einem Anblick solcher Schönheit belohnt, das er kaum atmen konnte. Vor ihm war Hermine Granger, nackt wie der Tag, in einer Badewanne. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, um sich davon abzuhalten ihre weiche und perfekte Haut zu berühren. Er hatte sie so noch nie gesehen, ihre Haare waren auf ihrem Kopf zu einem unordentlichen Knoten aufgetürmt, ein paar Locken hingen ihr ins Gesicht, die Wangen wahren leicht rot von der Wärme des Wassers, sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, und den Kopf gegen die Badewanne gelehnt. Sie war einfach in einem Wort: perfekt.

Er ging näher zu ihr, als er etwas hörte das seinen Kopf fast vor Unglauben schütteln lies;

"Oh Severus ... jaaa ..."

_Was zum Teufel?_ Dachte e_r verzweifelt._ _Oh meine Güte ... sie mast ... oh meine Götter und Göttinnen sie ist!__Hermione ' unschuldige kleine Gryffindor Prinzessin ' Granger berührt sich... und denkt dabei an mich! Er fühlte sich fast so als ob er seine Fäuste in die Luft werfen würde und laut "Hölle Ja!"__ schreien würde._

Er wusste, dass er Weg gehen sollte. Dies war ein privater Moment für Hermine und er fühlte sich etwas unwohl, über das Eindringen in die Privatsphäre, dieser bestimmten Erinnerung. Seiner Slytherin-Seite war es im Grunde Scheiß egal.

"Oh jaaa ... mmm ... Meine Güte! Severus ... berühre mich ... ja so .. mehr ... mehr ich komme ...", stöhnte sie atemlos.

Severus spürte den Frühling bei der Aufmerksamkeit von ihren Wörtern, er konnte kaum glauben, dass sie so reizvoll war beim Masturbieren und er dabei eingeweiht war, wie sie aussah, während des Aktes. Vorsichtig holte er seine bereits schmerzhafte Erektion heraus und begann sie zu streicheln, während er ihr zusah. Er konnte nichts daran ändern, doch er fühlte sich positiv unanständig.

_Dumbledore ist nicht hier…und niemand kann mich sehen. Das ist nicht real, das ist nur etwas, dass sich mein Gehirn zu meiner Unterhaltung ausgedacht hat…glaube ich._ _Götter seht euch diese wunderschönen Titten an, das ganze __Seifenwasser wackelt mit dem Rhythmus ihres Herzschlags._ _Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie mich wollen würde…sie ist einfach großartig…und bald wird sie mein sein. Wenn nur das Badewasser klar wäre, könnte ich eine viel bessere Sicht auf ihre..._

"Severus! Du musst aufwachen!" Hörte er Hermione sagen, aber es war nicht die Hermione, die sich derzeit in der Wanne vor ihm befand. Die Stimme war gedämpft, als ob es unter Wasser kommt, aber es war unverkennbar Hermine.

Er wandte sich um nach hinten zu schauen, nur um sich wieder zurück in seinem, Arbeitszimmer zu finden. Mit seinem Schwanz in seiner Hand. Er rollte mit seinen Augen, bevor er ihn zurückstreifte und die Erinnerung die er gesehen hatte für später aufzuheben.

Er hörte die gedämpfte Stimme wieder, "Severus ... wenn du mich hören kannst, gib mir ein Zeichen ... Ich brauche dich."

Er setzte sich in seinen Lieblings Stuhl und konzentrierte sich, und versuchte sein bestes Hermione irgendeine Art von Zeichen zu geben, dass er sie hören konnte.

Hermine ging nach ihrem Gespräch mit Remus zu Severus um ihn zu sehen, sie fühlte sich völlig nutzlos durch ihr Versagen, das sie das Geheimnis, was mit Severus geschehen ist noch nicht gelöst hatte. Sie saß auf dem Rand seines Bettes mit Tränen in den Augen.

"Severus, du musst aufwachen!" Schluchzte sie, als sie seine Hand fest in ihrer eigenen hielt.

Fast wehre sie aus dem Bett gesprungen, als sie seinen Kiefer zucken sah. Es war das erste Zeichen einer Bewegung, die sie von ihm gesehen hatte, seit er gefunden worden war. Leise Hoffnung, machte sich ihn ihr breit als sie mit ihm etwas lauter weiter sprach.

"Severus ... wenn du mich hören kannst, zeigs mir ... Ich brauche dich." Sie wartete einen Moment oder zwei beobachtete ihn mit Interesse und bat ihn still, ihr zu zeigen das er noch lebendig in seinem Körper war.

Ihre Schultern sackten nach unten in der Niederlage, und sie begann, von dem Bett aufzustehen, um in ihr Zimmer zu gehen, wo sie ohne Zweifel sich in den Schlaf weinen würde.

Ihrer Abreise wurde jedoch verzögert, als Severus Snape ihre Hand in einem eisernen Griff packte. Seine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen, aber jetzt hatte sie Hoffnung. Sie lächelte ihn an, bevor ihr Verstand begann Überstunden zu machen.

_Er ist immer noch da, gefangen in seinem eigenen Körper._ _Es muss schrecklich sein, so eingefangen zu werden._ _Wie lebendig begraben ... wie lebende Tote ... lebenden ... Toten. ... konnte sie den Trank der lebenden Toten benützt haben?_

Sie schaute auf die schlafende Gestalt von Severus und alles fügte sich zusammen.

"Poppy ... Ich brauche deine Hilfe! Ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee, was sie Severus getan haben könnte! " , Rief sie.

An einer anderer Stelle im Schloss beobachtete eine dunkle Gestalt mit ein paar schwarze und bösen Augen Remus aus dem Schatten mit einem bösen Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Zeit sich zu stellen Hündchen" flüsterte die Person in Schadenfreude.


	5. eine Schlacht und ein Durchbruch

Er versuchte, so beiläufig wie er konnte, so zu tun als hätte er nichts bemerkt und ging weiter zu Fuß den Gang hinunter. Als er um die Ecke bog, nahm er scharf Luft ein und hob seinen Zauberstab in Duell Haltung.

"Oh Schau es ist der Werwolf Professor!" flüsterte Bella in ihrer kränklichen süßen Stimme.

"Hallo Bellatrix... so treffen wir uns wieder..." sagte Remus in einer überraschend ruhigen Stimme, er nahm nie seine Augen von ihr.

Bella grinste und hob ihren Zauberstab, bereit zum duellieren, "Bereit zum Spielen?"

"Bereit zu sterben?" schoss er zurück.

"Du bist mutiger als deine Frau... dieses dreckige kleine Halbblut...hat damals um ihr Leben gebettelt, wusstest du das? Das sie mich angefleht hat, Gnade walten zu lassen? Sie hat, weißt du. Wie ein einsamer Straßenköter starb sie...genau wie du jetzt sterben wirst!" Ein wahnsinniges Lachen drang aus ihrer Kehle.

Remus Gesicht verwandelte sich in ein leuchtendes Rot vor Zorn, "Halt deinen verdammten Mund Lestrange!"

"Oh habe ich einen Nerv getroffen, Liebling? Na ja...Lass die Spiele beginnen!"

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und schoss auf Remus. Die Schlacht hatte begonnen.

Bella war so geschickt und so stark wie nie zuvor, sie hatte aber in Remus einen würdigen Gegner in der Kunst des traditionellen Duells gefunden.

Sie kämpften für etwa mehr als fünfzehn Minuten ununterbrochen, beide warfen sich böse Flüche zu die sie immer wieder erfolgreich blockierten.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ schrie eine Stimme von hinten Remus und Bellas Zauberstab flog durch die Luft und landete in der Hand einer sehr böse schauenden Minerva.

Bella grinste und lief zügig den Flur hinunter, bevor Minerva oder Remus Zeit hatten, sie zu fassen.

"Verwandelte sie sich gerade in eine Katze? Ich wusste nicht, dass Bellatrix ein Animagi war" fragte Minerva einen atemlosen Remus.

"Ebenso wenig wie ich, aber das ist keine gewöhnliche Katze Minnie... das war Sera...Hermines Katze. Du kannst den Sprechenden Hut verwetten, dass sie es gewesen ist die Hermine und Severus Ausspioniert hatte, denn sie hatte ja auch Zugriff zur Schule. Wir müssen, Hermione warnen, bevor Bella sie findet!" keuchte Remus nun ziemlich laut, mit müden Augen. Seine Magie war total erschöpft.

Minerva nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und leitete für die Bibliothek, "Du gehst in die Krankenstation Remus, ich schaue in der Bibliothek nach... sie wird wahrscheinlich in einer dieser beiden Orte sein. Wir müssen Bellatrix... ein für alle Mal fassen."

Remus nickte nur, sein Atem ging jetzt wieder normal. " Ich werde dir meinen Patronus schicken sollte ich sie finden."

Das Paar machte sich auf den Weg in verschiedene Richtungen beide hofften verzweifelt, dass sie vor ihrer Katze, oder vielmehr vor Bella Hermine finden würden.

"So, wie sicher bist du dir, dass sie ihn in den Zustand der Lebenden Toten befördert hat?", fragte Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippen. "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. Es würde den todesähnlichen Schlummer erklären, in dem er liegt. Seine Vitalzeichen sind alle im Normalbereich, das wäre nicht der Fall wenn er mit etwas tödlichem vergiftet worden wäre.

"Ich werde gehen und die Schulleiterin unterrichten... was wirst du tun?"

Hermine lächelte die ältere Frau an, "Ich werde ihn natürlich heilen. Nun, da wir uns ziemlich sicher sind, was er gezwungen war zu trinken...Ich weiß, was ich für einen Trank machen muss, um ihn zu heilen."

Poppy's Augenbrauen wanderten hoch bis unter ihren Haar Ansatz, "Und was würde das für ein Trank sein, Kind?"

"Der Wiggenweld Trank natürlich Poppy! Severus ließ ihn uns als Test in unserem ersten Jahr brauen. Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern. " grinste Hermine . "Er wird in Ordnung sein Poppy, ich bin so glücklich."

"Ist der Trank schwer zu brauen?" fragte Poppy interessiert.

"Nicht besonders nein, aber er wird noch ein paar Tage reifen müssen damit er seine Wirksamkeit erreicht. Ich werde besser gehen und mit dem Trank anfangen... sagst du Minerva und Remus Bescheid, das ich im Labor bin und, ich nicht gestört werden darf in den nächsten Stunden, sie sind die wichtigsten bei diesem besonderen Trank." Sie sah liebevoll auf den schlafenden Mann vor ihr, "ich werde dich bald sehen Severus."

Severus saß in der Kaminecke, in der Stille schwelgend, welche seine Ohren nun erreichte, jetzt, wo Hermine den Raum verlassen hatte. Nun, er nahm an, dass sie seine Bettseite verlassen hatte, den er hörte sie mit Poppy reden, dass sie glaubte, es wäre der Trank der Lebenden Toden und das sie an seiner Heilung arbeiten würde.

Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken; seine kleine Alleswisserin hatte das Rätsel gelöst, wie er es geglaubt hatte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Bellatrix sie allein ließ, so dass sie den Trank zu Ende bringen konnte um ihn zu wecken. Auch wenn er wusste, dass Hermine sich in jedem Kampf behaupten konnte, er würde sich viel besser fühlen, wenn er wach wäre und ihr zur Seite stehen könnte, sollte diese Psychopathin zurückkehren.

Bellatrix, nun war da eine Frau, wegen der sein Magen vor Grauen rebellierte, besonders seit er gesehen hatte, welche Folter Hermione durch ihre Hände, während des Krieges erfahren hatte. Er schloss seine Augen in einer Grimasse, als er sich an die Art wie sie lachte, als sich Hermines kleine Gestalt drehte und unter den Schmerzen, die sie ihr durch den Cruciatus zufügte, erinnterte. Wenn er Bellatrix Lestrange jemals wieder sah, würde er sichergehen, dass sie litt, nicht für das, was sie ihm angetan hatte, aber dafür wie sehr sie _seine _Hermione verletzte und beschädigte, in solch einem jungen Alter.

Er rollte mit den Augen und seufzte laut, als Albus erneut durch die Tür der Kammer schritt.

"Was jetzt alter Mann? Ich hatte gehofft, dass du gegangen wärst von diesem Alptraum des Guten…" schnarrte Severus in einem etwas gelangweilten Ton.

"Oh komm schon Severus, du weißt du liebst mich wirklich! Jetzt glaube ich, das ich dir gesagt habe, dass wir kurz in die Zukunft eintauchen werden, habe ich das etwa nicht? " Albus's Augen leuchteten amüsiert.

"Oh, scheiße Mann ... gut!" Severus erhob sich aus seinem Sessel, "Merlin weiß, es ist eine Sünde, das ich nicht mal mindestens 5 blutige Minuten für mich habe!"

Albus kicherte bloß über seinen sarkastischen, missgelaunten Freund, bevor er in die Hände klatsche und die Welt schwarz wurde.

Als Severus's Sicht zurückkehrte sah er, dass er in genau dem selben Raum wie vor ein paar Sekunden zuvor stand.

"Was für ein Spiel soll das werden?" schnappte er.

Albus schüttelte den Kopf und deutete ihm leise zu sein.

"Sieh zu Severus. Sie einfach zu."

Die Tür der Kammer öffnete sich und ein kleines Mädchen mit lockigem, schwarzem Haar kam mit einem Bulldozer in den Raum, machte dabei ein Gekreisch wie ein Muggel Motorrad.

"Mirren...beruhig dich. Dein Vater würde es nicht begrüßen, wenn du seine Ruhe und Frieden unterbrichst. Erinnere dich daran die Stimmlage für drinnen zu benützen.", sagte eine vertraute Stimme außerhalb der Tür

Hermione betrat lächelnd die Kammer. Severus konnte sich nicht helfen und lächelte zurück, der Atem war jedoch in seinem Rachen gefangen, als er die beträchtliche Beule die aus ihrem Bauch spross bemerkte.

Er war verwirrt. _Wer hatte sie geschwängert und wer zum Teufel war das…Mirren?_

"Sie ist schwanger mit deinem Kind Severus und Mirren ist deine Tochter. Denk daran, das ich deine Gedanken hören kann!" lachte Albus.

"Ich bin... Ich bin ein Vater?"

Albus nickte, "und ein Ehemann..."

Severus starrte die etwas ältere Hermione geschockt und respektvoll an. Sie war noch viel schöner, als er sich erinnerte, ihr Gesicht strahlte, so wie er es noch nie gesehen hatte, es schien als wäre sie mit der Schwangerschaft einverstanden. Er schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf, er konnte nicht begreifen, dass jemand, der so wundervoll wie Hermione war ihn _wirklich_ wollte.

"Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich dass ich dir abkaufe, dass Hermione mich heiraten würde und eine Familie mit mir gründet?" höhnte er Albus an, ängstlich, dass das nur ein Scherz war um ihn zu veräppeln.

"Sie wird dich heiraten und sie wird auch deine Kinder bekommen... aber nur wenn du dich nicht, weiter wie ein Arschloch aufführst Severus." sagte Albus streng.

Severus war, schockiert über die Deutlichkeit vom alten Schulleiter. "Wie bitte?"

Die Szene vor ihm fror ein und Albus drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Du hast mich schon verstanden Junger Mann. Du musst diesen ganzen Selbsthass und die pessimistische Sicht auf dein Lebe aufgeben, die du hast. Es nützt niemanden etwas, nicht dir und auf gar keinen Fall Hermione! Du musst daran glauben, dass sie dich liebt, denn wenn du es nicht tust, wirst du nie die Chance bekommen, ihr zu sagen, was du fühlst. Ich kann dir garantieren Severus, wenn du so weiter machst, wie die letzten Jahre, wirst du zu einem sehr einsamen Mann werden…und sie zu einer sehr einsamen Frau. Hermione wird niemand anderen heiraten, du weißt, wenn du so weitermachst und deine Gefühle für sie ignorierst. Sie wird eine Einsiedlerin werden; versteckt von dem grausamen, harten Leben, welches ihr ein Leben mit dem Mann, den sie wirklich liebt, verweigert. Du hast Hermione gesehen und wie sehr sie diese Welt liebt und den Respekt, den sie jeder Person und allem mit dem sie in Kontakt tritt, entgegenbringt…es ist ihre Art und liebevolle Persönlichkeit, genauso wie ihre Schönheit, die dich anfangs angezogen hat, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ohne dir in ihrer Zukunft…alle diese Qualitäten verschwinden werden. Soll ich dir jetzt zeigen, wie schrecklich eure Leben werden, ohne den Anderen, oder willst du dir weiterhin diese Szene, einer fröhlicheren, helleren Zukunft ansehen?"

Severus schluckte, und hatte endlich damit begonnen zu glauben, dass dieses ganze Szenario vielleicht mehr als nur eine phantasievolle Schöpfung war.

"Ich will…ich will diese sehen, Albus." Sagte er, seine Niederlage eingestehend.

Albus jubelte sofort und zwinkerte zurück. "Gut, nun lass sie uns ansehen!"

Er klatschte in die Hände und die Szene vor ihnen begann sich zu verändern. Severus sah still zu.

"Severus?" rief Hermine in einem Sing-Sang-Ton.

"Ja, Liebes?" kam die Antwort.

Severus fühlte wie sein Herz angefangen hat zu rasen, als er seine eigene Stimme Antworten gehört hatte.

"Wir sind zuhause. Ich habe einige Neuigkeiten für dich!" sagte Hermine fröhlich.

Severus sah sich selbst in den Raum gehen und Hermine fest auf den Mund küssen. Sein Herz übersprang sich fast, als er sah, dass sie ihre Hände um seinen Hals wickelte um den Kuss zu vertiefen.

Er beobachtet sein Zukunfts-ich, er sah etwas älter, aber irgendwie besser aus, als ob das Leben ihn schließlich gut behandelt hatte. Er lächelte ein wenig als Mirren, in das Zimmer lief und das Paar sich voneinander trennte.

"Eww ... kann man nicht machen Moochie Gesicht!" rief sie mit einem angewiderten Blick auf ihrem Gesicht.

Zukunfts Severus lachte herzhaft und hob seine Tochter auf seine Arme, "Wäre es dir lieber, wir würden dein Gesicht abküssen?" Er attakierte ihre Wangen mit kleinen Küssen und brachte so das kleine Mädchen und ihre Mutter zum lachen.

Hermine seufzte, als Severus Mirren runterließ und sie sich aufmachte um mit ihren Spielsachen zu spielen.

"Was ist los, Liebes? Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Severus, als sie sich über die große Beule an ihrem Bauch rieb.

"Oh ja, mir geht es gut. Ich denke, es ist schrecklich, dass mein Mann eine andere Frau mehr liebt als mich... " sagte sie neckisch.

"Sie ist meine Tochter, was erwartest du? ", fragte er zurück mit einem Kuss. "Außerdem sind das zwei komplett verschiedene Arten von Liebe Hermine. Ich liebe dich, Der Weg ist leidenschaftlich und sinnlich und diese Art von Liebe ist ausschließlich für Dich ...keine andere Frau könnte mein Herz so erobern, wie du es tust.. Mirren ist mein Fleisch und Blut, eine Kreation der Liebe, die wir füreinander empfinden…ich liebe sie mit allem was ich bin…genau wie dich. Also hör auf dir Komplimente zu angeln..."

Hermine lächelte und kuschelte sich in Severus Halsbeuge, zufrieden mit der Antwort.

"Verfluchte Gryffindor, benötigt immer eine Bestätigung..." hänselte er Hermine.

Der Zukunfts-Severus vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar und inhalierte tief, der andere Severus sah dem eifersüchtig zu – er sehnte sich schon jahrelang danach, dass mit Hermiones Haaren zu machen. Er konnte eine Zahl von Gelegenheiten wiederholen, in denen sie an ihm vorbeigegangen war und der Geruch ihrer Haare sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Kirschblüten und Reismilch, er würde diesen Duft leicht überall wiedererkennen. Er hatte auch eine kleine Piole mit diesem Geruch zusammengebraut, wenn er an sie dachte und eine besondere Melancholie fühlte. Er lächelte wie armselig er doch war und wendete sich wieder der wundervollen Szene vor ihm zu.

"Nun, meine Liebe... ich glaube, dass du einige Neuigkeiten für mich hattest?" bat er.

"Oh!" quitschte Hermine, "Ja... ja, das hätte ich fast vergessen...Ich ging heute zu Poppy für eine Kontrolle."

Severus Gesicht wurde nachdenklich und besorgt "und ist etwas falsch? Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? Ist das Baby in Ordnung?"

Hermine lachte, "Ja Sev, die Babys sind okay..."

Beide Severus schluckten, "Babies?" sagten sie gleichzeitig.

Hermine küsste seine Wange, "Ja Babys, Severus Snape, wir bekommen Zwillinge!"

Severus hob sie in seine Arme hoch mit enormer Kraft und drehte sie in Hochstimmung herum.

Er lächelte und lachte, "Zwillinge? Merlin, Hermine... du machst mich so glücklich! Gesegnet zu werden mit Mirren und ein weiteres kleines auf dem Weg war ein Wunder für sich…aber Zwillinge!"

Sie verloren sich in einen sehr langen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

"Ich liebe Dich, Severus"

"Und ich liebe dich, meine schöne Hermine."

Albus und Severus sahen der Szene zu, wie sie sich in Rauch auflöste und sie kurz darauf wieder in den leeren Kammern des Kerkers standen. Severus's Herz war schmerzhaft voll, mit dem Gedanken an die Sorte von Leben, die auf ihn wartete und ihm eine positive Zukunft ermöglichen konnte. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie in dieser Visionen verliebt und extreme glücklich miteinander waren. Seine Tochter war so wunderschön, wie ihre Mutter und liebenswert obendrein.

"Kann mein Leben wirklich so perfekt sein?" sagte er leise zu Albus, mit Tränen in den Augen.

Albus lächelte ihn warm und zärtlich an. „Natürlich Severus…so lange du deinen Arsch in Bewegung brings und dem Mädchen sagst, dass du sie liebst. Das Schicksal hat dir ein hartes Leben beschert, verschwende keine Gelegenheit, etwas wundervolles, wie Hermione in deinem Leben zu haben." Severus nickte und gestand, " Das werde ich nicht Albus, so bald, wie ich aufwache, werde ich ihr sagen, was ich fühle, Ich will sie Albus…_immer."_

Inzwischen arbeitete Hermine hart im Labor am Wiggenweld Zaubertrank und wie sie ihn Severus geben würde. Alte Mythen aus der Zauberwelt besagten, dass ein Prinz einst diesen Trank nutzte, um eine Prinzessin zu erwecken, die, von einer eifersüchtigen alten Schreckschraube, genannt Leticia Somnolens, in den Zustand des Lebenden Todes versetzt worden war. Der Prinz tat zuerst etwas von dem Zaubertrank auf seine Lippen und küsste dann die Prinzessin, sie erwachte fast augenblicklich. Dann verliebte sich das Paar gnadenlos ineinander.

_Dumme verdammte Geschichten, aber es ist der einzige Weg, von dem ich jemals gehört habe, dass der Trank verabreicht wurde. _Hermione errötete bei dem Gedanken ihre Lippen, auf Severu's zu legen.

Hermiones Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Sera vertraut um ihre Beine strich.

"Nicht jetzt Sera, Mumie ist sehr beschäftigt, ich arbeite an einem wichtigen Trank, um Professor Snape zu heilen." Sie stieß die Katze von ihr mit ihrem Fuß.

Hermine drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Trank, als sie einen scharfen Schmerz auf der Rückseite ihres Beines spürte, "Autsch! Sera... Was machst du böse, böse Katze! "

Die Katze zischte und haute ihre scharfen Klauen weiter in Hermines Wade. Hermine war verwirrt und ziemlich sauer, über das merkwürdige Verhalten ihrer Katze. Sie hob ihr Bein und schüttelte es hart, umso die Katze zu zwingen ihr Bein loszulassen.

"Was ist los mit dir?" schrie Hermine ihre Katze an bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Trank widmete.

"Verdammte verrückte Katze ..." murmelte sie selbst vor sich hin, als sie den Trank vorsichtig umrührte.

Ihr ganzer Körper erstarrte vor Angst als sie hinter sich ein wahnsinniges lachen hörte, und sie versuchte vor Angst nicht zusammenzuzucken.

"Nun, nun Schlammblut…solche Worte gegenüber einer Überlegenen das macht man nicht…Ich denke das erfordert eine Strafe!"

Hermine schloss die Augen in Furcht und flüsterte, "Bellatrix..."


	6. Bella und ihr Dolch

Als Remus die Krankenstation erreichte war er atemlos und reichlich verschwitzt. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus als seine Augen auf Severus und den leeren Stuhl neben seinem Bett fielen.

"Poppy!" rief er leise, versuchte sein Bestes, um die paar schlafenden Patienten auf der Station nicht zu stören.

"Ja Remus, was ist los? " sagte Poppy, als sie in Eile zu ihm kam.

"Hermione... Wir müssen sie finden...Bella ist in der Schule... sie ist... sie hat sich als Hermines Katze ausgegeben, sie ist ein Animagi! " Er versuchte verzweifelt, seinen Atem wieder zu beruhigen.

_Wenn wir hier Lebend wieder raus kommen, werde ich mit meinem Fitnessprogramm wieder anfangen, das ist sicher! _Dachte Remus.

Er sah wie die gesamte Farbe aus dem Gesicht der Medi Hexe verblasste und er fühlte wie sich sein Magen weiter verkrampfte.

"Bitte sag, dass Hermine durch die Hintertür zu den Tränken gegangen ist?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

"Sie ist bereits dabei Tränke zu machen, aber nicht hier. Sie ist im Labor von Severus... und sie sagte, dass sie nicht gestört werden will.. das ist ihr so wichtig, dass sie sogar ihr Zimmer für besucher abgeschirmt hat. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass die ersten Etappen des Trankes teilweise schwirig sind, sie hat die Heilung für Severus gefunden." Informierte ihn Poppy mit einem kleinen Lächeln

"Also wenn sie in der Einsamkeit Braut ist, es unwahrscheinlich, dass Bellatrix in der Lage wäre, durch Hermines Schutzbanne zu kommen" fügte sie hinzu, um Remus Nerven zu beruhigen.

"Ja, vorausgesetzt, dass Bellatrix das Labor nicht als ihre Katze betreten hat. Hermine ist eine Katzen-Liebhaberin, du kannst darauf Wetten das sie ihre Schutzbanne so angepasst hat das ihre Katze das Labor betreten kann. Kannst du Minerva einen Patronus senden und lass sie wissen, dass Hermine im Labor ist? Sie ist dort schneller als ich und ich habe im Moment wenig Energie für die Herstellung dieser Art von Magie. " Remus setzte sich mit einem Seufzer auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett von Severus.

Er war absolut erschöpft nach seinem Duell mit Bellatrix und dem herumlaufen auf der Suche nach Hermine. Remus hatte sich nie in seinem Leben so alt gefühlt. Er beobachtete Poppy wie sie ging, um Minerva ihren Patronus zu schicken er wandte sich an die schlafende Gestalt von Severus.

"Ich wünschte du wärst wach, alter bin hier weit unter meinen Möglichkeiten aber ich verspreche ich lasse diese hure nicht deine Liebe stehlen, so wie sie es bei mir getan hat. Ich werde dich bald sehen Kumpel." Er klopfte auf Severus Schulter mit einem kleinen Lächeln und er stärkte sich für das, was er im unterirdischen Labor finden würde

Er hoffte gegen alle Hoffnung, dass er Hermione finden würde, wie sie Severus trank braute und sicher war. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, aber er hörte die flüsternde Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm sagte, dass er sich auf das schlimmstmögliche vorbereiten sollte

"So... du warst also meine Katze?" fragte Hermione als sie sich umdrehte und Bellatrix nicht aus ihren Augen ließ.

Die dunkle Hexe sah alt und ausgezehrt aus. Alle Spuren der Schönheit, die sie früher hatte waren verschwunden und der verrückte Blick in ihren Augen, den Hermione vor Jahren in Erinnerung hatte war irgendwie stärker. Sie sah, aus wie frisch aus einer psychiatrischen Station und Hermione konnte nicht umhin ihre Angst zu fühlen.

Bella kicherte und hob ihre Augenbrauen. "Du bist beeindruckt nicht wahr? Ich muss gestehen ich hätte nicht erwartet Severus hintergehen zu können, aber der Mann war irgendwie... durcheinander"

Hermione runzelte ihre Stirn "Abgelenkt?"

Hermione dachte, es wäre eine gute Idee, Bellatrix so lange wie möglich, in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Was sie sehen konnte hatte Bella keinen Zauberstab, aber auch ihr Zauberstab war auf der anderen Seite des Raumes.

"Ach komm schon Schlammblut, Ich weiß, dass du ein Muggle bist, aber so dumm bist du doch nicht! Der alte Trottel ist in dich verliebt, unglaublich! stell dir vor wie schön es wird, wenn sie ihn endlich erwecken und er herausfindet, dass sein kleiner Lehrling die Gänseblümchen aufrichtet?" kicherte Bella...

Hermione lauschte angestrengt dem Geräusch und jedes Haar stand ihr zu Berge. Ihr Kopf überlegte angestrengt, ob Bella recht hatte mit der Vermutung, dass Severus in sie verliebt war. Sie spürte, dass ihre Gesichtszüge ihre Überraschung verrieten und bemühte sich sehr, ihre steife Maske aufzusetzen und sich ihre Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen; das letzte was sie jetzt brauchen konnte, war ein schneller Angriff von Bella, bevor was immer auf der anderen Seite der Türe war durchbrechen konnte.

"Und warum würde ich die Gänseblümchen aufrichten?"

Hermines Blut rauschte bei dem wahnsinigen Grinsen, was, Bella ihr kalt gab, "Denn ich werde dich töten..."

Ihre Schutzbanne waren fast besiegt, und entgegen Hermione's Gefühl fühlte sie sich seltsam zuversichtlich,"und wie genau kannst du mich töten, wenn du keinen Zauberstab hast?"

"Du bist ein Muggel. Arbeite es aus! Sie brauchen keine Magie, um jemanden zu töten? " Bella lachte als sie sich nach unten beugte und einen kleinen Dolch aus ihrem Lederstiefel zog.

"Schau vertraut?" fragte sie , während sie den Dolch streichelte, als wäre es ihr eigenes Kind.

Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, aber Hermine schaffte es sich zusammen zu reißen und die Schultern zu straffen.

_Severus wäre stolz,_ dachte sie.

"Ist es nicht der Dolch, mit dem du mir meine schöne Schlammblut Narbe verpasst hast?"

Sie war froh, ihre unberührt Haltung halten zu können, entgegen Bellatrix Prahlerei, es war leicht zu sehen, wie die Schultern der dunkle Hexe hingen. Bella sah müde, erschöpft und... fertig aus. Hermione konnte sich nicht helfen, aber sie hatte etwas Mitleid mit ihr.

Bei dem Gedanken, wie Severus in ihrem Hinterkopf sagte, dass er mit dem _Gryffindor Blut sympathisierte_ schnaubte sie.

"Du musst zuerst an mich herankommen.. accio Zauberstab!" Hermine schrie als Bellatrix auf sie zustieß mit ihrem vergifteten Dolch.

Hermione schaffte es, ihr den Dolch aus der Hand zu zaubern, aber nicht bevor sie ihr eine Mundklammer verpasste und ihre Lippen barsten.

Bella war nun direkt über ihr und versuchte ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand zu reißen

Sie war schockiert über die schiere Kraft der anderen Hexe und begann zu denken, dass sie vielleicht in der Vorwärtsbewegung des Angriffs zu eilig gehandelt hatte.

"Du Schlammbluthure, du und der Verräter haben mir den Meister entrissen. Ich werde ihn nicht noch einmal enttäuschen!" Knurrte Bella und schlug Hermine noch einmal quer über das Gesicht. Die Junge Hexe fühlte den Zorn in sich aufwallen und schubste Bella von sich herunter in ein Regal voller Tränke und eingelegten Ratten Föten

Hermine stand atemlos da und wischte sich das Blut von ihren geplatzten Lippen, während sie einen Körperklammerfluch auf die Hexe schoss. Sie war froh wieder einmal ein Reinblüter Psycho besiegt zu haben und damit Severus Trank vor schäden zu bewahren.

Ihre Türe schwang kraftvoll auf und 2 kampfbereite Figuren traten hervor.

Minerva blinzelte in Verwirrung als sie den Raum sah, "was... was zum Teufel ist hier passiert?"

Hermione zuckte und grinste, "Oh nur eine kleine Rauferei Minerva... mach dir keine sorgen, ich habe alles im Griff. Remus, könntest du so lieb sein, und die Auroren rufen? Ich glaube, dass sie sehr daran interessiert sind Mrs. Lestrange wieder zurück in ihrer Obhut zu haben. Jetzt wenn ihr mich beide entschuldigt, ich habe einen Meister der Tränke zu heilen."

Und damit lief sie aus dem Zimmer und wiegt das Fläschchen Wiggenweld Trank an ihrer Brust, wie eine Mutter ihr Baby wiegt.

Remus sah Minerva perplex und lächelte, "das ist unsere Hermione."

Minerva hob lediglich ihre Augenbrauen und wandte sich an Bellatrix, um ihr mit einem raschen tritt in die Rippen zu treten.

"Miststück...", zischte sie.

"Was würdest du sagen wenn wir bevor wir nach Severus schauen noch eine Tasse Tee trinken?" fügte Minerva glücklich zu Remus hinzu.

"Ich denke, nach einem Tag wie heute... wäre eine Tasse Tee fantastisch!"


End file.
